


Controlled Chaos

by leeleetaichou



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: College AU, Drinking, Gen, Random - Freeform, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeleetaichou/pseuds/leeleetaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that they can become friends yet also get into all sorts of chaotic trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> um....yeeaaa.....haikyuu and daiya no a combined. just don't think too hard lol. this is more of a challenge to myself, to see how much and what i can do in one hour with no editing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how they met the first time

The first time they met was a coincidence...or maybe the right word should be an accident. Everyone can call it whatever they want- fat, destiny, chance, even karma- but no matter what, it was a coincidence. Still, no matter how they met, everyone suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later.

* * *

The first time they met was when everyone was celebrating Kuroo and Miyuki's birthday. Everyone realized they were a day late but since everyone had the night off the next day, they figured why not. Of course they did their best to celebrate everyone's birthday on the day of but since they entered college, it got harder to do, so they improvised...

Kuroo was out celebrating with his former high school teammates/rivals. It's been years and everyone had split up and of course they have busy schedules but that didn't stop them from meeting up constantly.

"Oh! Oh! We should go drinking!!!" Hinata shouted jumping up and down.

"I know the perfect place." Bokuto smirked.

"Hold it. Kuroo should be the one to decide." Daichi said, yet his face said otherwise.

"Ooooohhh senpai! Let's go, let's go, let's goooo!! I'm sure everyone has a late class and no practice in the morning!!!" Hinata tried to put on his best convincing face, key word being tried.

"Hahaha no need to ask. I was planning to go either." Kuroo grinned. "But! There is the condition of not getting too drunk since it still is a weekday." And the next thing they knew, everyone followed Bokuto...but as they were walking, Kuroo should've remembered how mischevious Bokuto can be and how Hinata can be as well...

* * *

Meanwhile, Miyuki and his friends were out walking around aimlessly for the last three hours trying to find a bar. They had the idea of bar hopping but knowing how crazy the group can get, or rather how crazy Jun, Kuramochi, Eijun, and surprisingly Kawakami and Furuya can be, they decided to rule out that idea and stick with just one bar. Besides, what can go wrong?

"Ah!" Kuramochi yelled. "I know the perfect place!"

"Oooooh senpai you're the greatest!" Eijun yelled.

"Hmmm I thought I was the greatest Sawamura-kun" Miyuki said.

"How can you be the greatest when you have a nasty personality!!!" Miyuki laughed, but either way everyone followed Kuramochi to this so called greatest spot... but since this is Kuramochi, Miyuki had to wonder what kind of place this is...

* * *

Somehow, everyone was too distracted, either busy talking or just looking at the shops. Somehow, no one had anticipated that just around the corner, everyone would collide. And somehow, all it took was just one person to set things off.... For at that moment, as soon as Eijun turned at the corner, he crashed right into Tanaka, which caused him and Tanaka to fall. Too bad for Eijun, Tanaka has a temper.

"Ah! Who's the idiot who just ran into me!!!!" Tanka looked around with a wild looking, until his eyes settled on Eijun. "You!!!"

Eijun, who was already freaking out, did a perfect ninety degree bow and yelled "Gomen nasai!!! Please don't punish me!!!"

"Don't worry, it was only an accident right Tanaka?" Sugawara asked, still with a smile but one that said don't-cause-any-trouble-Tanaka.

"Please forgive Sawamura-kun. Sometimes he gets too hyper." Chris replied.

Daichi, who was previously talking to Akaashi, noticed Chris said Sawamura. When he looked, he couldn't believe who he saw.

"Well, well, well, Eijun you're still causing trouble I see." Daichi grinned.

"O-o-o-onii- sama!!!!!" Eijun yelled when he realized Daichi was there.

"Ooohh, he's that Eijun? I've not see him since he visited." Sugawara said when he realized it was the same Eijun he met years ago.

"!!!! Suga-nii- sama!!!" Eijun was close to passing out.

"Eijun-kun, you never told us you have brothers." Haruichi said bringing Eijun back to the living.

"No, Daichi-nii-sama is my cousin and Suga-nii-sama is his friend. What are you guys doing out here!!!" Eijun then yelled at Daichi and Sugawara.

"Hanging, looking for a place to drink...and for the last time Eijun, drop the sama." Daichi was exasperated.

"Pft! He called our high school coach general." Kuramochi said, laughing at the old memory. Both Daichi and Sugawara facepalmed.

"Anyways, we were looking for a place to drink too. Why don't we all go somewhere and get a drink. What do you say?" Miyuki asked, though really he wanted to know what Eijun's childhood was look.

"Heh, I don't mind." Kuroo said agreeing....

* * *

Needless to say they all should've known what kind of chaotic trouble the group as a whole can cause, like getting drunk, passing out, getting kicked out, but really, it was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Kings Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When former first years gather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main characters: Hinata, Kageyama, Tadashi, Tsukishima, Lev, Eijun, Haruichi, Furuya
> 
> Minor characters: Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Akaashi, Miyuki, Jun, Kuramochi, Ryousuke, Chris

One day Hinata, Kageyama, Tadashi, Tsukishima, Lev, Eijun, Haruichi, and Furuya all decided to meet up at Eijun's place.

"We should play Kings Cup." Eijun said once everyone had settled down.

"Ooooh!!! How do you play?" Hinata asked loving the idea already.

"I'm not sure if we should Eijun-kun." Haruichi was skeptical.

"It'll be fun! Besides, we're all adults here! And if it makes you feel better, we do have soda we can use. Nothing too hardcore!!!"

"Well....as long as it's not hardcore..."

"Alright!!!"

"So!!! How do you play??" Hinata asked.

"Stop jumping up and down like a monkey!"

"Who're you calling moneky Bakageyama!!"

Tsukishima couldn't help but sigh and say, "Some things never change..."

"Here's some deck of cards! And some liquor and soda. Choose your poison!" Eijun cackled.

"Pepsi for me." Haruichi said.

"Give me that Malibu!!!" Lev said trying to reach the rum.

"Bacardi."

"Furuya- kun, how do you know what a Bacardi is!" Haruichi exclaimed.

"I don't." Poor Furuya didn't know what kind of trouble Bacardi is.

"I'm mixing my drink." Tsukishima said, but secretly he was screwing everyone else ove since he knew how to play.

"Guinnese please."

"Didn't know you drink." In all the times Kageyama had known Tadashi, he didn't think Tadashi was the type to drink.

"Only once in awhile, not enough to give me a hangover the next day."

"Oh...well...I guess me and Hinata will take Gin."

"Don't decide for me Bakageyama!!!"

"Just take the Gin!" and on they went til Tsukishima hit them both.

"And I will take a Bourbon....now that we have our drinks, we can play!" Eijun grinned. "Since not all of us have played the game before, I'll explain the rules as we play.... but first, we all must take and three shots of sake before playing."

"What's the point of doing that?" Tsukishima asked, knowing taking shots wasn't part of the rules.

"Just so we can get a bit of something in our system before beginning." Three shots later, Eijun put an empty cup in the middle and spread a deck of cards around it.

"Here's what we do." Eijun began. "Each card has a rule that we all must follow. We cannot break the circle, for if we do, then we have to drink the cup in the middle."

"How do we get drinks into the cup?" Tadashi asked. Tsukishima smirked and Eijun grinned.

"Whoever picks out the King card has to pour their drink in the middle...and they can pour as much as they want. Anyways if we take too long or fail to do the task, then you have to drink. Don't worry. You guys will get the hang of things.... Just remember that the game can be flexible. Furuya! You can go first! And we'll just go clockwise."

Furuya went first and picked out a card. "6 of spades."

"6 is all females drink."

"But we don't have any!"

"Then we all drink." Haruichi said and whatever Haruichi says, everyone does. Once everyone took a drink, Tadashi went next.

"Jack of hearts." Tadashi said once he flipped the card around.

"Jack is make a rule. You make a rule that lasts the entire game or until someone picks a Jack, then the old rule gets cancelled out. If you forget the rule, then you have to drink." Eijun explained.

"Oh...hm...then...oh! Everyone has to end their sentence with dattebayo! Your turn Lev dattebayo."

"King of clubs dattebayo."

"King is pour some of your drink into the middle cup and you can poor as much as you want dattebayo." And Lev poured about one-fourth of his Malibu into the middle cup. After Lev poured his cup, it was Hinata's turn.

"Oooooh my turn, my turn!!!" Hinata grabbed a card but was so excited that he forgot the rule.

"Drink Hinata dattebayo." Kageyama said to him.

"Huh?"

"You forgot to end the sentence with 'dattebayo' dattebayo."

"Damn it dattebayo!!!" Hinata took a quick a quick drink. "Let's see what I got dattebayo....... Oh! Four of spade dattebayo!!!"

"Four is....nicknames dattebayo."

"Wait dattebayo." Tsukishima said. "I propose we change that rule to draw on someone's face dattebayo."

"All in favor of the change dattebayo?"

"I dattebayo." Everyone agreed. "Then let's say you draw on someone who is on your right, dattebayo."

"No way dattebayo!!!" Lev screamed.

"Rules are rules dattebayo." Hinata grinned. Furuya passed a permanent marker to Hinata and fortunately for Lev, all Hinata drew was a stick figure on his left arm.

"I'm next dattebayo." Haruichi said. "Queen of diamond dattebayo."

"Queen is whenever you ask a question and someone answers, then they have to drink dattebayo."

"Should be easy dattebayo." And already Haruichi knew who to target. "It's your turn Eijun-kun dattebayo."

Eijun picked up a card. "Ace of spade dattebayo! Waterfall! That means everyone has to drink but once I stop, then the person on my left stops and so on dattebayo. No one can stop before I do otherwise you have to drink longer dattebayo!" So at once everyone started drinking...but few seconds later Furuya spit out his drink.

"Are you okay dattebayo?" Haruichi asked once everyone stopped.

"Hai hai dattebayo." Furuya got wide eyed. "Oh damn I answered your question dattebayo!" Poor Furuya had to drink even longer and everyone was howling with laughter.

"Oh man...my turn dattebayo." Kageyama picked up another card and flipped it over. "King...so that means I pour my drink into the middle card dattebayo."

"Tsukishima's turn now!" Lev pointed.

"Drink dattebayo!" Hinata yelled.

"Hm...two dattebayo which means one or two people drink with me and I want two to drink dattebayo." Tsukishima scanned the group. Everyone was looking okay except for Furuya who looked like he was ready to pass out. "I want Eijun and Tadashi to drink with me dattebayo."

"Why me dattebayo!" Tadashi looked slightly horrified but him and Eijun complied with the rules.

"Finally my turn dattebayo!" Eijun jumped. He took a card from the pile and turned it over. "Another King dattebayo!!!!" Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you ask, Eijun poured half of his drink into the cup.

Everyone continued the game with no one breaking the circle. Hinata kept forgetting to say dattebayo, Furuya kept answering Haruichi's question, Kageyama kept getting a three which means taking three shots, and Lev had many drawings on his arm. Everyone kept taking a card until finally there was only a handful left, which means the next person is forced to break the circle and drink the cup in the middle. Too bad the middle by now was mixed with all sorts of drinks.

"Oh damn it ciaossu." Eijun said. Few cards ago, Furuya picked a Queen and changed the rule to ending the sentence with ciaossu. "I must be careful not to break the circle ciaossu!" And try he did, but unfortunately Eijun broke the circle. "NOOOOOOOO!!!"

"You gotta drink now ciaossu!" Lev stood up pointing at him.

"Yea ciaossu!" Tadashi yelled.

"Drink, drink, drink, drink." Everyone chanted and since rules are rules, Eijun took the cup and chugged everything without spilling a drop.

"BLAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Eijun yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Everyone laughed at him.

"Let's play again!" A buzzed Furuya said.

"We do have a night!" A tipsy Tsukishima said.

"Yea!" And everyone agreed.

As the night wore on, the group played the game many many times and each time they did, they changed the drinks. By the five in the morning, everyone got so drunk that they all passed out. Everyone was filled with some kind of bizarre drawing all over their body. Hinata's face had a unicorn, Lev's arm was covered in stick figure, and Furuya had Hello Kitty drawn everywhere. All in all, the group went wild. Fortunately for them, there was no noise complaint. Unfortunately for them, they had all forgotten they were supposed to met their senpais the next day....

* * *

"What happened to you guys!!!!" Sugawara yelled at Hinata, Kageyama, Tadashi, Tsukishima, and Lev.

"Ow....so loud...." Kageyama said. Everyone had woke up with a very bad hang over, but since they were all an hour late to meeting up, they left in a hurry, but not without forgetting to put on sunglasses.

"Senpai can you please keep it down?" Tsukishima was not pleased with the loud voice.

"Lev you too!!!" Akaashi yelled at Lev when he got a good look at him, yet Lev was doing everything in his power to not fall over.

"At least nothing bad happen to them." Asahi tried to reassure them... and somehow while trying to figure out what had happen the night before, Daichi got the strangest feeling that it was all Eijun's fault, yet he wouldn't put it past his own kohai too.

* * *

"Gomen nii-san." Haruichi said to Ryousuke. Miyuki, Kuramochi, and Jun were on the floor laughing while everyone else was horrified.

"And this is what happens when we leave you three alone." Chris facepalmed.

"We'll be more careful next time!!" Eijun yelled, or at least tried without giving himself a bigger headache.

"Hahahahahahaha! Furuya has to walk around with Hello Kitty drawings until he can wash it off!!!" Miyuki laughed.

"Yea! Hahahaha!!.... At least...... it wasn't a...... tattoo." Kuramochi said while calming down.

Eijun, Haruichi, and Furuya all looked at each other when Kuramochi said tattoo and secretly thought that their senpai should never know them and the others did have a tattoo. At least fortunately for Eijun, Haruichi, Furuya, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Tadashi, and Lev, the tattoo wasn't that bad.

It was actually quite decent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kings Cup is a fun game but please drink responsibly!!!!!!!! Or at least drink with people you trust!!!!


	3. Stalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get the idea to follow Shimizu and Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main characters: Tanaka, Nishinoya, Taketora, Miyuki, Jun, Kuramochi, Ryousuke, Shimizu, Chris

On an odd day like today, Nishinoya was out with Tanaka and Taketora.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Shimizu-chan?" Nishinoya asked pointing across the street.

"Huh....that does look like her...." But then everyone noticed something odd.

"It looks like she's with a guy..." Taketora said.

"What!!!" Tanaka took a closer look and when he did, he noticed Shimizu talking to a guy.

"Don't yell so loud! She could hear us!" Nishinoya scolded.

"Guys, as the concerned friends that we are, we should follow them."

"Well...." Nishinoya was thinking it over.

"You know we can't let anything bad happen to our precious Shimizu-chan guys!!!"

"Protection is important..." Taketora said thinking it over too.

"I guess we should make sure the guy is decent....and we would do the same for all our girl friends....but we should keep our distant."

"You know, it's a good thing senpai and Ennoshita aren't here."

"What's the worse that could happen?" Taketora wondered.

"Trust us. You don't want to know." And both Tanaka and Nishinoya shuddered at the thought. Soon enough the trio began following Shimizu.

* * *

On a day off Miyuki, Kuramochi, Jun, and Ryousuke were out and about when Ryousuke noticed someone walking in front of them. "Say....that guy in front of us looks like Chris."

Taking a closer look, Jun agreed. "Oh, he's with a girl."

"What!!!!! G-g-g-g-g-girl!!! Does that mean Chris has a girlfriend!!" Kuramochi was filled with disbelief.

"Oi! Keep your voice down!! You don't want him hearing us now do you!!" Miyuki slapped Kuramochi.

"No way!!" Kuramochi continued, ignoring Miyuki in the process. "And she's a cute looking girl too!!!"

"If you're in denial," Ryousuke began with a glint in his eye. "Then why don't you follow him."

"Maybe I will!!! I want to know who this girl is!!!"

"I do too and I know you guys do too."

"Might as well follow. We should be glad Eijun-kun isn't here." And too right they were for if Eijun was there, he would be jumping all over and yelling for Chris.

* * *

Ten minutes later Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Taketora were still following Shimizu and the guy. Somehow along the way, they found themselves wearing disguises they picked up along the way: Tanaka wearing a larg coat and hat, Nishinoya with aviator sunglasses, and Taketora with fake mustaches. Too bad for them pedstrians could tell they were following someone.

"Nothing suspicious so far!!!" Tanaka said.

"It's a good thing Ryu." Nishinoya pointed out but then Taketora noticed Shimizu and the guy walking in to a store.

"Look! They're going into that store!!!"

"Then we need to follow!!!" Once they were in front of the store, they al had to stop and think about it.

"What! Do we go in?!?" Nishinoya asked.

"We must go in! Remember, we swore to protect our precious Shimizu- chan!" Tanaka said with resolve.

"But...but...but....it's Victoria Secret!!!!" Taketora squealed. Everyone wanted to follow but if they went in, then they would need some kind of excuse since they didn't have any girls with them.

"Come on guys, it's for Shimizu- chan!!" And Tanaka went in. Nishinoya and Taketora looked at each other with a sigh and followed Tanaka into the store. However, as soon as they stepped into the store, they ran out since they couldn't hide their embarrassment. Few minutes later, Shimizu and the guy left the store.

"AAAHhhhhhhh never again I tell you!" Taketora yelled.

"Agreed, and anyways, they're on the move again!!!" And Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Taketora continued to follow them.

* * *

Miyuki, Kuramochi, Jun, and Ryousuke were following Chris and the girl at a distance. Whenever it looked Chris was about to turn around, the group would stop and hide behind various objects and people. At one point Jun hide behind a couple but the couple thought he was a theif so they gave him a hard whack on the head.

"Argh! How much longer guys!" Jun was rubbing his head.

"Who knows but either way, it looks like they're entering a store." When they all got closer, they noticed it was a Victoria Secret.

"No way in hell am I going in there! Too embarrassing without a girl with me!!!" Jun yelled.

"Don't worry. All we need to do is disguise ourselves." Too bad no one noticed Ryousuke's evil glint. "And I know just how to do it."

Few minutes later, Miyuki and Kuramochi were disguised as women, with wig and makeup on.

"Hahahahahaha!!! You guys make lovely chicks!!!!!!" Jun laughed.

"I was blackmailed into this!!!!!" Miyuki yelled back.

"It was either this or we leak the picture of you and Sawamura sleeping together." Ryousuke smirked.

"Why am part of this!!!" Kuramochi scowled.

"Why, you're the kouhai and we're the senpais. Now let's go before we lose them!!!"

Too bad for the four of them for when they went in, a saleslady came up to them and started asking them if they needed help, showing them the different types of bra they have in store. Everyone started to get red, especially Miyuki and Kuramochi, though Jun and Ryousuke couldn't help but laugh. Few minutes later though, they were able to leave the store when Chris and the girl left.

"Ugh....uneventful. Hopefully nothing crazy happens...." Kuramochi prayed.

"Either way let's go." Miyuki said, ditching the wig he had on. "We're about to lose them..."

* * *

An hour later Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Taketora found themselves in front of a aquarium.

"This is where every couple go to for dates!!!" Tanaka yelled.

"So does this mean we're on a date then???" Taketora looked baffled.

"No, no, no. We're just friends following our friend making sure she's okay...just think of it as any other typical day." Throughout the day the trio followed Shimizu and the guy around to various exhibits and even stores. Many times Tanaka was being loud while Taketora kept tripping, but fortunately for them, Shimizu and the guy didn't notice. At one point the trio got close enough to hear what Shimizu said to the guy.

"Hey, let's go into the underwater tunnel." Shimizu said to the guy. "I think it would be fun to see the animals from above."

However....Nishinoya had a slight case of tunnel phobia, so the idea of following them into the underwater tunnel was nervewrecking. Twenty minutes the entire park can hear a guy scream as he ran for his life.

"Huh....I'm impressed." Tanaka said, once him, Nishinoya and Taketora were outside.

"Why?" And really Taketora couldn't think of any reason why Tanaka would be impressed.

"Because Noya lasted a lot longer than I thought." Tanaka grinned.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! NO MORE TUNNEL!!!!!!"

"It'll be okay." Tanaka tried to console him. "Just take sleeping pills in the future and you'll be okay. Anyways let's go!"

* * *

It had been a tiring day so far. Everyone had been following Chris and the girl throughout the day in the aquarium. So far it looked ordinary, even when they heard a loud scream throughout the park, but still, they didn't think anything was out of the ordinary. As they kept following, they decided to get close to hear what Chris was saying to the girl.

"I think before we leave, we should go on the rollar coaster." Chris said to the girl.

"What!" Kuramochi whispered loudly. "That's not what you do on dates!!!"

"Quiet you! They'll hear us!!!" Jun kicked Kuramochi.

"That's a good idea!!! We should go to that one water ride where it loops three times then drops down to a splash." The girl smiled. Somewhere couple feet away, two guys fainted and squealed.

Miyuki paled at the thought, Ryousuke got wide eyed, Jun was appalled at the thought, and Kuramochi grumbled. Somehow they were one of the few former Seidou who couldn't handle rollar coaster and only few who knew they couldn't, one being Chris.

Unfortunately for Miyuki, Kuramochi, Ryousuke, and Jun, Chris and the girl decided to ride the ride five times. "Is it over?" Miyuki asked as his head was in the trash.

"....uuhh...." Kuramochi was holding his stomach.

"Oh....man...."Jun wheezed. "Why couldn't we just stay on the ground...."

"If we did that then we wouldn't be able to hear them." Ryousuke was looking pale. "Anyways, stop talking. I can't hear what Chris is saying!"

"Let's go to those other rollar coaster." Chris suggested.

"The one that's higher than the one we were on and the one with a lot of turns?" The girl asked.

"Yea. I heard those are a killer." Chris grinned. Too bad they forgot about the part where Chris really loves rollar coasters....and throughout the aquarium, everyone could hear loud groans.

* * *

After what everyone thought was a tiring day, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Taketora, Ryousuke, Jun, Kuramochi, and Miyuki found themselves at a restaurant, with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Taketora on Shimizu's side and Ryousuke, Jun, Kuramochi, and Miyuki on Chris' side. Everyone thought they were clearly hidden but unbeknownst to them, they weren't to Shimizu and Chris.

"I am so ready to go home." Jun sighed.

"Agreed. Running around like this is no fun and I got splashed no thanks to the shows they went to!" Miyuki grumbled.

"Well, it does look like they're about to leave for the night." Ryousuke said pointing out that Chris was standing, but then soon enough Chris leaned over to the girl.

"What!! Is he going to kiss the girl?!?" Kuramochi cried.

"Heh. I bet everyone would love to see this." Ryousuke said mischevously. "But it does look like those three guys are trying to stop Chris."

"WE GOTTA STOP THEM!!!" And Jun, Miyuki, Kuramochi, and Ryousuke rushed over to Chris

* * *

On Shimizu's side, Taketora noticed the guy leaning in towards Shimizu.

"Oh my god they're going to kiss!!!" Taketora exclaimed.

"WE GOTTA STOP THAT GUY!!!" And at that moment Tanaka, Taketora, and Nishinoya rushed over Shimizu....

* * *

 

 

 

However, the guy, Chris stopped leaning and started laughing while the girl, Shimizu chuckled.

"Oh my, we were wondering when you guys would show up." Shimizu smiled.

"It was quite amusing watching you guys follow us." Chris said once he managed to catch his breath.

"You mean..." Ryousuke said, starting to realize that Chris had them figured out from the beginning.

"We knew from the beginning. From the moment you guys yelled, we figured you guys would try to follow us." Shimizu said still smiling.

"Shi-Shi-Shimizu- chan!!!!" Tanaka cried out.

"You guys were so sweet. I know you guys were trying to protect me, but you don't need to worry. If anything were to happen, you guys would be the first to know. Your hearts are in the right place afterall." Shimizu said gently.

"Senpaiiiii!!!!" The trio cried out.

* * *

 

"You guys got lucky Tetsu and Sawamura aren't here." Chris said to Jun and the others.

"Ugh. Don't wanna think about that." Kuramochi said. "Still, I want to know who she is to you!"

"Hahahaha! She's just someone important to me." Chris chuckled.

"As in..." Miyuki started.

"Nope. That's my secret and mine alone. Maybe one day I'll tell everyone. For now though, you guys shouldn't say a word...." And knowing Chris, they all vowed not to say a word.

* * *

All in all, everyone had an interesting day.... still, that doesn't mean they won't stop stalking them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm....lots of going back and forth but hopefully it made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> hm...sooo yeaaa.....soo yea....until next time.


End file.
